User talk:Enthor
Personal Comments (none by me yet) General Talk Hi, I welcome you to our common wiki Enthor! It is good to see that someone as experienced as you seems to be is here to help out. It is also lovely that you take time to use the summary field as it gives a nice and short description of what you have changed. I hope you won't stop just now, and would like to stay here and help out a little more! Again, I welcome you to our community Enthor, enjoy your stay! Hyborem 20:43, April 17, 2012 (UTC)Hyborem Hello there! I see that you have been fairly active on this wiki for some time now, thats great! I have taken up some interest in it myself, but I have mainly been playing the modmod Fall Further. I don't know if you have heard about it or tried it. It is a mod Kael recommends, and I wondered if we should add some of its content to this wiki. Since you have been this active, I thought I should contact you before making any sudden changes. I think of maybe add some of the leaders and civilizations under the civilizations page, but under a Fall Further category. It is a very flexible thought for now. What do you think? Hyborem (talk) 19:49, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Reply to the above on your talk page. Enthor (talk) 20:05, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Modmods You're onto something here, with a lot of good suggestions. However, so keep things simple and to keep an easier overview of everything, say without making a new page for everything, I suggest we merge some of it together. Fall Further (since this is the modmod I've played, I'll use it in my examples) add some new civilizations, and I propose that we put those civilizations at the same official civ-page, but with a headliner for Fall Further Addon e.g. or something. Since you think this could be a good idea, we could just add some content, and see how it goes, then reorganize later on if it necessary. Again, it is a flexible thought, so keep me updated on what you think. Hyborem (talk) 10:59, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Comment I'm sitting here thinking how to do it with the Great People list. I don't really think it would be good to have a seperate page for everyone of the great people. Maybe rather bring back some of what I used on the Civilizations page. But also add their text at the same page, instead of a seperate one. I'm think of listing everyone of them, with an image on the right or something, and their text on the left. What do you think? Multi Player -Just wondering if you still play MP FFH2. Because I would if someone else was on. Zar Pof (talk) 03:24, November 5, 2013 (UTC) -Unfortunately, I have pretty much stopped playing FFH2 in the past few months (I primarily played Direct IP connection games with friends IRL), but as they moved away from FFH2, I've also moved away as well in favor of GW2. I still come back to the wiki from time to time when I'm bored, but I don't have the drive to actually play at the moment. Sorry man. Enthor (talk) 21:20, November 6, 2013 (UTC)